M1 Carbine
History The M1A1 Carbine was a semi-automatic weapon made in the 1940s that was issued to paratroopers for its foldable wire stock and non-combat personnel due to a need for a lightweight and small compliment to the larger and heavier M1 Garand. Marines and ordinary soldiers weren't issued the M1A1 Carbine with exceptions in the Pacific theatre where the M1, its fully automatic cousins the M2 and the night-vision scoped model the M3 were used heavily in the invasion of Okinawa. The M1 Carbine was used by the US from 1943 and onward. It also saw action with the US in Korea and the French in Indochina. The M1 Carbine was also one of the two weapons that saw deployment in World War 2 that lead to the development of the modern Assault Rifle. The most popular infantry rifles in World War 2 (the SVT-40, Gewehr 43, and M1 Garand) were all large-caliber long-range weapons designed to deliver killing blows at ranges beyond 500 yards. The submachine gun was a natural compliment to such weapons, providing a very short range but a very high rate of fire. The M1 Carbine was developed to provide the same portability as the Thompson SMG with a lighter weight and longer range. The Germans saw a similar need and developed the Sturmgewehr Model 1944 (StG-44 or "Storm Rifle") late in the war, adding a much debated feature not present on the M1 Carbine, the ability to switch between semi and fully automatic. Call of Duty 1 The M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic carbine commonly issued to paratroopers. It is effective at medium ranges. Single-Player This is the first weapon you get to use in the game, during Bootcamp. You also have this weapon to start off Pathfinder, and can keep it all the way until the mission Brecourt Manor. It's possible to get this weapon on the POW camp mission if the friendly soldier who has it gets killed. It has rather significant vertical kick, much more than in Multiplayer, making it more difficult to use at long distances. It has a 15-round clip and a fairly long reload time, particularly if empty. Its round is rather weak but it can still easily kill a target at Close to Long range with a single clip. Unlike in Multiplayer, it's very accurate out of its sight especially when prone. It's sight provides only a limited zoom effect, comparable to that a Sub-Machine Gun would provide. Multiplayer The M1A1 is available on all American vs Axis maps. The Carbine is not well liked amongst the community as its round is quite weak. Its stopping power is disappointingly less than the M1 Garand, or any other semi-auto rifle. Many people view this weapon as inferior to the other weapons in the game. It is moderately accurate when fired from the hip and on the move when compared against other weapons in Multiplayer. Also, the M1A1 sight is surprisingly accurate. The sight gives only a slight zoom effect comparable to that of the Sub-Machine Guns in the game, meaning that long range shooting is quite difficult. It has low recoil, and its recoil action is very consistent and quick, making it easy to control. The quickness of its recoil means it can put multiple shots on a target while letting the weapon recoil completely faster than most weapons in the game, particularly faster than more accurate weapons. It is capable of a theoretic maximum of 444 4/9 rounds per minute fire rate (ignoring reloads) making it moderately capable of killing people in close quarters. it has very good mobility, just a tad less than the fastest guns in the game (which is very useful when trying to avoid enemy fire). The Carbine sights in quite quickly, which is also useful for getting the jump on your enemy. It takes an unusually long time to put away this weapon making the act of drawing your pistol or another weapon a bit more time consuming than usual, its pull-out takes .03 seconds longer, but time is not usually of the essence when you're switching back to your primary weapon. Its reload time is a bit long when not empty and quite long when empty which makes reloading in battle a particularly dangerous proposition. The sight is rather clear, and the only intrusive feature is the ring around 3-tongs (which are in a W-pattern). A clear sight helps the user keep track of moving targets more easily while down the sight. The M1A1 Carbine has very little sway but it is not pinpoint accurate while down the sight, it has a VERY small cone of fire comparable to that of the MP44 while down that weapon's sight. The key to using the M1A1 Carbine effectively is to use its quick mobility and sight in time to pepper your target with multiple rounds in order to deal lethal damage before taking such damage yourself. Its bash is typical in speed and delay and does Sub-Machine Gun level damage. It should only be used when the opportunity presents itself or when you have no other choice. Simply said, this weapon shouldn't be used specifically for the melee. Overview for Multiplayer Stats: Side: Allies: American Maximum Ammo: 15 | 400 Fire modes: Semi-Automatic Movement Speed Scale: 1.18 Damage: Bullet: 45x Bash: 50x (where x is the damage multiplier for where it hit) Bash Damage Delay: 0.15 seconds Reload time: Not empty: 2.65 seconds Empty: 3.3 seconds Minimum time between shots: 0.135 seconds=444.4... rpm Bash time: 0.65 seconds Put-Away time: 0.67 seconds Draw time: 0.7 seconds Sight in time: 0.3 seconds Sight out time 0.4 seconds Call of Duty: World at War The weapon is available at Level 65 but if the Limited Edition Call of Duty: World at War was purchased with pre-orders it is usable in the starting Rifleman class slot. The weapon is renowned for it's high accuracy and damage, with a large magazine size as well. In Call of Duty: World at War, it is incorrectly called M1"A1" as it lacks a folding stock. The M1A1 Carbine is truly the ultimate rifle for its high accuracy and high damage with a large magazine size as well. The biggest flaw, however, is that the weapon is only accessible on Level 65 or on Level 1 if you have gotten pre-orders, but the class will be replaced by your 6th Custom Class slot if you prestige. This weapon is not very popular because it is unlocked at level 65, and since most players will prestige at this level, they will lose the carbine. Also, the gun's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the bottom half of the sight is almost completely blocked by the gun. On the pro side, it has high accuracy and damage, and coupled with a large magazine size it allows the user to take down multiple targets in a single magazine; all of the other rifles (besides the STG44) would usually take down 2 foes maximum. This high capacity magazine gives it 30 shots, triple the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. Trivia * The M1A1 Carbine is truly one of the most unique weapons in the game. It is very similar to the Gewehr 43 and SVT-40, but it can attach a Bayonet or Box Magazine, and cannot attach a telescopic sight. * If the Aperture Sight is attached, it will also appear as if there is a Flash Hider attached from a first-person view. * Contrary to the belief, the M1A1 Carbine does not turn into its M2 cousin which is fully automatic. * The M1A1 Carbine, according to a carbine's definition, is a more mobile rifle (usually shorter barrel length) and thus damage is traded for mobility, but the gun does more damage as the SVT and Gewehr but with the same mobility. * At the last Pacific Campaign mission Breaking Point, all of the Marines (except towards the end of the mission) will be carrying an M1 Carbine. Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:American Weapons